


The Noble thing?

by aljohnson



Series: "We're all alone" [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: AU, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljohnson/pseuds/aljohnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've binge watched MFMM, and was desperate for them to kiss at the end of 2x12. So I wrote it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Noble thing?

“Jack, wait!”

Having watched Jack walk out of the door, Phryne had been temporarily stunned into inaction. And now the baby was crying and Phryne was shaken from her stupor. The moment felt like it was fading and she found herself desperate to discover exactly how ig-noble Jack Robinson could be when he put his mind to it.

Jack turned and found a blur of black silk barrelling towards him in a most unladylike manner. He found himself smiling wryly as the blur drew to a halt in front of him. 

“Miss Fisher. How unexpected to see you again so soon” quipped Jack. He was fairly certain that not even the more choice citizens of Melbourne would have able to conjure up a crime scene for them to investigate within the last ninety seconds.

“Well, yes. The baby is now indeed crying, so, obviously…” Phryne gesticulated wildly, attempting to convey a meaning she herself was unsure of. It felt like a very poor and obvious excuse.

“You felt the need to run out into the street, in the middle of the night, wearing only, this…” Jack had no idea what the proper name for Phryne’s silk robe might be, and his brain suddenly decided to betray him by wondering what she might be wearing underneath the said robe. Or indeed whether she was wearing anything at all. 

Phryne observed Jack scanning her robe, and indeed her, and wondered whether she should respond by teasing him and replying with an outrageously flirtatious retort. She decided that the moment did not warrant it, especially if she wanted to bring the tone back to where it had been just seconds earlier in her hallway. 

“I just wanted to say” Phryne felt suddenly tongue-tied.

“Yes?” asked Jack, sensing the shift in tone away from their usual teasing and towards something more serious.

“It doesn’t have to be a murder”

“Sorry?”

“I mean”, Phryne felt like this was a big step, as if she was acknowledging that she was allowing Jack into her life, “you shouldn’t feel as if you have to wait for a murder. You could just, come round. If you felt like it I mean…”

“Oh” Jack could think of nothing else to say. He felt as if his brain was being whisked by a cricket bat. 

“I mean, you have my number. You could telephone me. If you wanted to I mean, no obligation, obviously…” Phryne felt like things were slipping away from her. Jack could see the doubt on Phryne’s face and decided he needed to rescue the situation. He could see the nervousness in her eyes.

“I imagine your diary is very busy” said Jack, cautiously, “but it would be delightful to spend time with you without the spectre of a dead body hanging over us”. He saw Phryne visibly relax. He also saw her shiver, and pull the robe around her. He noticed now that the material was quite delicate.

“Are you cold?” he asked. 

“Only a little” replied Phryne, “I’m fine, really”.

Jack slipped his overcoat from his shoulders and took a step towards Phryne, “here, allow me?” he offered the coat, still a little unsure of himself. Phryne smiled and took a small step forward herself, bringing her closer still to Jack. He reached out and wrapped the coat around her shoulders, arranging the collar carefully. Phryne reached up and wrapped her hands around his, stilling them in their movement. She found her gaze naturally rising slowly upwards, to meet Jack’s piercing eyes staring back at her intently. She noted the bounce of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed forcefully. The silence seemed to stop time, as the two of them stood entwined around each other on the pavement. Phryne noted Jack’s gaze moving between her lips and her eyes, and she observed his pupils dilating as she felt his breath across her skin.

“Does this count as doing the noble thing?” he asked, a small smile breaking across his face as he nervously broke the silence.

“I think it does” replied Phryne.

“Well then, balance is restored” said Jack.

“To hell with balance” replied Phryne quietly. She leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against Jack’s. There was the briefest of pauses and Phryne flicked her eyes upwards to meet Jack’s. Time seemed to be standing still once more as they engaged in a silent conversation. 

Phryne slightly pulled back, prompting Jack to loosen one of his hands and move it around to rest gently on the back of Phryne’s head. They both moved gently towards each other as their lips met once more. The contact was more forceful this time, less hesitant than previously. Phryne wound her now loose hand over Jack’s shoulder to rest upon his back. Their lips moved against each other and Jack tentatively parted his lips, noting with relief that Phryne’s lips parted too, allowing him to deepen the kiss. They both felt themselves shifting even closer towards each other, slowly finding more parts of themselves connected, their joined hands still clasped together.

Jack carefully moved his free hand until the palm was splayed open, resting against Phryne’s shoulder blade and holding her to him. He wanted to never have to let her go. Phryne found her fingertips roaming around Jack’s collar, and up to the bottom of his hair. His skin was surprisingly soft, and Phryne found herself idly wondering if the rest of his skin felt the same, and at what point she would be able to answer her own query. Not tonight, she felt. Jack plainly wanted to take things slowly, and maybe that would be nice for once, to have a slow burn rather than an explosion of passion that burnt out in one night. 

Jack wondered what might happen next. Going back into Phryne’s house tonight, as crowded as it was, would be inappropriate. Jack had been carefully wooing Phryne for some time, and he didn’t want to mess it all up by moving too quickly now. 

Phryne felt that if this was the way Jack kissed, she could wait until he was ready to take matters further. The kissing was rather wonderful and Phryne felt that she could enjoy spending an evening or two on her chaise in this way. 

Phryne felt Jack pulling back, and reluctantly allowed him to break the kiss. They continued to hold each other closely. Jack cleared his throat.

“Phryne…” he had too much to say, and a feeling that now was not the time.

“Jack” Phryne smiled at him, “As I was saying, don’t feel as if you have to wait for a murder before you come round”.

“Yes, absolutely. Murder not needed” he coughed again, nervous now, “so, erm, tomorrow night maybe?” he shuffled nervously, gazing deeply into Phryne’s eyes, still afraid of the possibility of rejection.

“That would be lovely. Around Eight o’clock?” smiled Phryne.

“Lovely” Jack was in shock.

“Perhaps a little light supper?” Phryne tried not to make it sound like the prelude to a seduction.

“That would be lovely”, Jack felt his command over the language of Shakespeare slipping from his grasp. Phryne loosened her grip, and took a small step backwards, sweeping Jack’s overcoat from her shoulders as she did.

“I’m suddenly quite warm”, she said, smiling as she gently handed the overcoat back, “thank you”.

“Thank you”, said Jack, instantly cursing himself for his lack of coherence. Phryne smiled at him, and raised herself up to press a feather-light kiss to his cheek.

“Tomorrow then Jack, I look forward to it”, she turned and lightly hopped across the pavement, up her path and back into her house, turning to wave at Jack as she shut the door behind her. Jack continued to stand by his car, clutching his overcoat like a life jacket in a sea of rolling emotions. 

When he was capable of clear thought once more, jack considered that tonight had not gone exactly as planned. He wondered what counted as a 'light supper’? Should he bring flowers? Was that too obvious? Too old-fashioned? Jack continued to muse on these points as he finally shrugged his overcoat back on, noting that it now smelt slightly of Phryne’s French perfume. He fumbled his way into his car and took a moment to pull himself together before starting the car’s engine.

In the house, Phryne broke out into a wide smile and crept up the stairs, trying to avoid disturbing the now quiet baby and the resting household.


End file.
